


Things that can finally Fix me

by Stonathanstans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This fic will not be kind to Billy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve has an arrangement with Jonathan and he should not expect more than what he's getting, but he can't help it.





	1. You know I'm bad at this

Jonathan's gone before the sun is even up and Steve doesn't know why his heart tells him that maybe, just maybe this time would be different and that Jonathan would stay the night. He sighs and tosses his head back against the pillows. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the ceiling. It's still dark outside and only the moonlight illuminated the inside of his room.   
  
He should have said no.   
  
Jonathan even told him that it was a bad idea in the first place. That first kiss behind the bleachers after school while Jonathan was waiting for his brother.   
  
He had told him that if they started anything don't expect too much from him. He's only in it for the pleasure that they both will receive. He had been hurt too many times and he didn't want to get seriously involved with Steve Harrington. Or anyone for that matter.   
  
But Steve, the stupid and naive boy that he is took what he could get.   
  
His love for Jonathan made him do stupid things.   
  
He looks over at his clock.  
  
5:55 am   
  
He didn't have to be up until seven. But he didn't think he could get back to sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of Jonathan and his eyes, his smile and everything about him.   
  
He hardens and goddamit, that was the last thing that he needed right now.   
  
A nice cold shower should work.   
  
                                         ×  
  
By the time that Steve makes it to school he sees Nancy standing by his locker--- and she's not alone. Jonathan and Billy Hargrove are there too. Jonathan looks angry and Billy has that smart ass look on his face that Steve hates.   
  
As he moves closer he can better hear the conversation.   
  
"Both of you would look good on your knees for me. Especially you Byers. A pretty little mouth you've got there."   
  
Billy puts a hand towards Jonathan who knocks it away.   
  
"Fuck off Hargrove. Leave us alone."   
  
Jonathan reaches for Nancy but Billy grabs his hand first. He's still smirking.   
  
"Don't be like that Byers. I'm sure we all can have a little fun."   
  
Jonathan hits at him, hitting him square in the jaw and Billy coils back. That smug look wiped off his face. Blood drips from his busted lip.   
  
"You little---"   
  
Steve's in his face after that, coming between Billy and Jonathan.   
  
"This doesn't concern you Harrington." Billy spits out. "This little trick shouldn't have hit me." 

"He probably had a reason Hargrove. Look, class starts in like five minutes. Take a walk." 

Billy shakes his head. "I want compensation for this busted lip. A little head will make me feel a hell of a lot better." 

Jonathan scoffs and walks off, Nancy follows behind him. 

"The Fuck Harrington?" 

"You had no right to say that to them. What is wrong with you?" 

Billy laughs. "He wants me. He's just playing hard to get but trust me I'll get him." 

 

                                         ×

 

Lunch proved a whole different ball game for Steve. He had plans of talking with Jonathan to see if he was okay but he was no where to be seen. 

"You seen Jonathan?" He asks Nancy and she grins. 

"He's in the dark room. I wouldn't bother him though. He was pretty upset. Let him calm down." 

And to be honest, he probably should. Let him blow off some steam.

Yet....

"What?" Jonathan's facing him with his arms crossed as he closes the door with his feet, not wanting to mess up his pictures. 

"You looked upset. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." 

Jonathan nods. "He can't get to me." 

And seconds later Steve is being pushed against the wall, soft lips on his. 

"I need a distraction though. Wanna help me?" 


	2. How it begins,

Steve lights a cigarette, takes a puff and passes it to Jonathan who takes it without hesitation and slips it between his lips. Steve looks over at Jonathan and he's staring ahead at the blank wall of Steve's bedroom.   
  
Steve's on the other side of the bed, Jonathan is close by him but they're not touching and Fuck, Does Steve wish that they were. Despite the fact that after school, and after another incident with Billy Steve had dragged Jonathan to his place and did whatever he could to make sure that the other man was okay and calm.   
  
"I can't stand Billy. He's'--" Jonathan begins and Steve knows where this is heading. Jonathan's ears are turning red and he's shaking slightly.   
  
Billy Hargrove really gets on his nerves.   
  
Steve places a hand on Jonathan's chest, running his fingers up and down and watching the muscles in Jonathan's face relax.   
  
"Being angry at him isn't going to help you. If anything it's only going to make him more angry and retaliate and trust me, as your friend.... I mean we are friends right?...."   
  
Jonathan nods and Steve continues.   
  
"And as your friend I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Got that?"   
  
Jonathan leans over and kisses him, first taking the cigarette out and putting it in the ashtray.   
  
Steve's taken aback by it but leans into the kiss, moving and straddling Jonathan's waist.   
  
"Tell me what you want." Steve huffs out. He grinds his cock against Jonathan's, the other boy let's out a small moan.   
  
"Make me forget."   
  
Steve leans down, capturing Jonathan's lips with his own and grabbing their cocks, rubbing them together.  
  
"So good. You taste amazing." Steve grins. "Taste like coke."   
  
Jonathan laughs. "I thought it would be ash."   
  
Steve shakes his head. "I guess I only taste the sweet."   
  
                                              ×   
  
  
"Steve, Fuck,” Jonathan whispers against Steve's warm skin. He holds Steve tight against his chest as he pushes in deeper, his voice is scruffy, void of emotion but lust  fills it.   
  
Steve moves himself from Jonathan's grip, slipping out of him easily.   
  
"What are yo----"  
  
Steve takes Jonathan's cock in his hand, wiping the come across the head of his cock before placing it into his mouth. Jonathan began groaning as he watched Steve suck as though he would never be in this position again.   
  
Steve pulls back slightly, swallowing the mix of come and saliva and watching Jonathan with wide eyes.   
  
He grabbed at Steve's hair, kissing him deeper and guided his mouth towards his cock once again. Steve lets out a soft groan as he wraps his lips around the head of the cock, allowing it to go as deep as his throat would allow.   
  
“Fuck…” He whispers. "Steve...."   
  
                                           ×  
  
  
Jonathan leaves before eight that night. Steve had told him that he could stay, his parents were out and Joyce wouldn't mind the two of them staying at the house alone. She trusted her son and she trusted Steve but had something to do, some excuse and he was out the door by 7:59. Steve had watched him drive off and he won't deny it, but there was a slight ache in his chest as he watched the man that he was in love with leave his home.   
  
"Snap out of it Harrington."   
  
                                         ×   
  
The first time that this thing started Jonathan didn't know what he expected. He had been upset about everything going on in his life and the only person that he could be honest with a side from Nancy had been Steve. Their friendship was rocky at best but they could confide in each other and Jonathan was venting and that led to the both of them against the wall, Jonathan on his knees in front of Steve and well, that was that.   
  
Jonathan walks through the door to the smell of pizza and something cooking in the oven and his mom and Hopper on the couch watching television.   
  
"Pizza's on the table if you want some."

Jonathan walks towards the kitchen and takes a slice of the pizza sitting on the table.

"You have on someone else's shirt." Will says and Jonathan looks down. Sure enough he does, it's Steve's shirt. 


End file.
